Interruptions
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Edward is trying to tell Esme that he and Bella are engaged.Some people interrupt him,how will he react?My thought on how Edward tells Esme of the engagment.PLEASE R&R! ONESHOT


**Okay So I wrote one about Bella telling Carlisle...Someone...I believe it was looking4jasper!Suggested that I make one about Edward trying to tell Esme!In this one I decided Edward would have some interupption's So yea...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:This is Stephenie Meyers sandbox....I just play in it!**

"Esme?"asked Edward.

"Yes?"

"Bella and I-"But he was cut off by Emmett who was yelling at the top of his lungs for Edward to come downstairs.

"You go Edward."said Esme."You can tell me later." She smiled her warm motherly smile...

Edward sighed and trudged downstairs,Emmett was at the bottom smiling a goofy smile.

"Emmett,I was in the middle of something important!"whined Edward.

"Were you?"asked Emmett.

"Yes."

"Well,good then."

"No it is not good!"said Edward.

He went back up the stairs to find Esme,she was cleaning Edward and Bella's bedroom,Edward was not pleased by this...She was not suppose to clean their rooms!

"Esme,before I was so rudely interrupted,I was trying to tell you that-"

"EDWARD!!!"

Bella was calling for him,he could never ignore his beautiful Bella,he sighed.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

"HURRY!"

Esme gave him an empathetic look."You better go dear...Alice is probably tying to drag her off to Seattle for a shopping trip."

Edward mumbled under his breath about deranged pixie's.

Just as they thought Alice was trying to shove Bella into the porsche

"Shopping!"she squealed.

"No way!"shrieked Bella.

"I don't care what you think,Bella,you can't deny me of my passion any longer!"said Alice.

"Go shopping by yourself Alice."suggested Bella.

They glared at each other,Alice's eyes going dangerously dark,it was then Edward felt bad for both of them,Alice only because she needed rehab,Bella because she had to face Alice's wrath.

"Alice I would prefer if you did not kill my bride over a shopping trip."growled Edward.

"Shut up,Edweird!"said Alice.

Bella snapped her fingers in a "Z" formation.

"Oh no you didn't!"said Bella.

"Oh yes I did!"said Alice.

"Alice just leave her alone."said Edward.

Alice sensed the fustration and annoyance in Edward's voice so she got in her car and sped off to Seattle on her own.

"You okay,love?"Edward asked Bella.

"Fine."said Bella."After your deranged sister stopped trying to pretty much kill me."

"Right well I need to go,I'll be back in a few minutes,I need to talk to Esme."

"Alright."said Bella.

Edward went back into the house praying there would be no more was in the kitchen cooking pasta for Bella's looked up and smiled at him.

"Get it sorted out?"she asked.

"Yea,Alice was trying to take Bella against her will to Seattle for a shopping trip."

"Thought so."said Esme knowingly.

"It is annoying."said Edward."Poor Bella,having to put up with_ that_!"

"Yes,of course."said Esme."Now you have something to tell me?"

Edward nodded."I do."

"Esme,Bella and I-"

"Edward!"called Jasper."Come here!"

"You can always try again later."said Esme.

Edward sighed."Yea...sure,whatever."

"_By god the next person who interrupts me will DIE"he thought to himself._

"Want to go hunting?"asked Jasper.

"You took me away from an important conversation to ask if I wanted to go HUNTING?"yelled Edward."Hunting of all things you pick HUNTING!!!"

"Woa,calm down."said Jasper,sending waves of calm towards Edward.

Not working.

"Stop that!"said Edward.

"Then stop having the feelings of murder!"said Jasper.

"Well if people would leave me alone for five minutes it would not be this way!"said Edward.

"Jeeze,sorry bro."said Jasper.

Edward sighed and walked away,he went back to the kitchen,Esme was still there.

"Nice way to treat your brother."she said.

"I'm sorry,it's my nerves."said Edward.

"So it is that important that you might have to murder people over it if you do not get it out soon?"asked Esme.

"Yea,sorta."said Edward.

"You did not...slip up,did you?"she asked with wide eyes.

"No!"said Edward."It is nothing like _that!"_

"Then spill it."said Esme.

"Bella and I are engaged."said Edward.

"Well I already knew that."said Esme.

"You did?!"

"Of course!"

"Argh!"said Edward.

He ran into the woods yelling profanities at the top of his lungs,everyone stayed behind and laughed their heads off at him.

Oh the fun times!

**A/N:Hope you liked it and half the sentences are not missing out or something.I got a new word thingy so I hope that was the answer to my R&R!**


End file.
